Que bien se ve
by nekozay-chan
Summary: Que bien se ve, ella cruzaba caminando por el parque donde mis ojos la esperaban cada tarde. Yo era un observador con miedo de acercarse, si, yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha.


_**Qué bien se ve**_

**_6:00pm_**

Ya faltaba poco…

Y si, yo, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha frío y sin interés en ninguna chica, que no fuese más que sexo ocasional, me encontré a mi mismo sentado en esa vieja banca de metal que ya tanto conocía. Llevaba ya casi dos meses yendo ahí, al mismo parque, a la misma banca, a la misma hora de lunes a viernes, que era cuando ella aparecía.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vi, iba con el idiota de Naruto y su novia Hinata. Habían planeado ese día una cita doble y yo tuve que aceptar ante la insistencia de mi hiperactivo amigo aunque la idea simplemente nunca me agrado, y tal como yo lo pensaba, la amiga de Hinata había resultado ser una chica rubia, de exagerados atributos y ropa diminuta que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre pero lo que sí recordaba claramente fue que al finalizar la tarde caminamos de regreso por aquel parque y la vi. Una hermosa pelirosa con ojos de color jade, los más hermosos ojos que jamás hubiera visto, su piel era blanca y se notaba suave, tan lisa como si le perteneciera a un bebé. Su cabello era largo, le llegaba a la cintura y vestía unos jeans rotos algo desteñidos, con una blusa blanca de tirante. Bajo el brazo llevaba un libro que ese día apenas noté, sin embargo llevaba una mochila y pude ver que en ella llevaba estampado el escudo de la escuela de medicina. A mi vista ella era un ángel, lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue "Qué bien se ve".

Desde ese día volví cada tarde simplemente a deleitar mi vista unos segundos, mientras la veía cruzar el parque con aire despreocupado. Me percaté de que el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo aquella vez era una novela de Stephen King, "_Misery"_ era el nombre. Compré la novela tiempo después y comencé a acudir al parque con el libro desde entonces, el plan perfecto según mi punto de vista. Lo leí, por supuesto. Mi plan era que ella lo notara y me hiciera algún comentario sobre la novela, sin embargo ella siempre iba distraída, nunca notaba mi presencia y yo… yo no tenía idea de cómo acercarme a ella. Y es que en realidad yo jamás había intentado conquistar a alguna chica o tratar siquiera de llamar su atención, ellas siempre llegaban solas y si alguna se me hacía lo suficientemente buena la llevaba a la cama sin ningún protocolo de por medio. Pero ella no me había dirigido ni una sola mirada en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el parque.

**_6:20pm_**

Ya no tardaba nada…

Muchas veces había pensado en hablarle pero me pareció algo ilógico. ¿Qué podría decirle? Tal vez podría haberme parado frente a ella y decirle que yo era su espía enamorado desde hacía casi dos meses y si le gustaría salir con migo, pero podría haberla asustado.

De cualquier manera, ese día era la última vez que me presentaría en ese parque, mi miedo me había impedido hacer algo por intentar ganarme su atención y el tiempo, lógicamente, no había pasado en vano.

**_6:30pm_**

Y ahí estaba ella, tan radiante y feliz como siempre, con su sonrisa que dejaba entrever una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y sus labios de un suave color rosa pálido, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, su sedoso cabello suelto y con una banda roja en la cabeza que dejaba paso solo a un flequillo. Vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa verde sin mangas que hacía juego con sus ojos, rebosantes de alegría y… amor. Amor por ese joven que sostenía su mano y cargaba con su mochila. De ojos color perla como los de la novia de mi amigo, su cabello color chocolate casi del mismo largo que el de ella y amarrado en la punta. Él era el dueño de sus sonrisas, de sus días, de su amor, y yo, yo era un completo desconocido que, de haberlo intentado, tal vez iría de la mano con ella, cargando su mochila y sonriendo al saber lo afortunado que era.

Finalmente la pareja salió de mi rango de visión y me dispuse a marcharme a casa, recorrer ese camino del parque hasta mi hogar por última vez. Lancé el libro a un tacho de basura que quedaba a la orilla de la vereda y eché una última mirada a aquel parque. Definitivamente el pensamiento que me acompañaría por el resto de mi vida sería _"Que bien se ve"_.

* * *

><p>Y tachan!<p>

En realidad se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y me gustó para esta pareja. Me dio algo de penita dejar a Sasuke solo pero buee, Neji fue mas rapido ;)

Ya pues he decidido subir One-shots y songfics mientras avanzo un poco a un fic un poco largo que tengo ganas de publicar, pero quiero tener mas capitulos antes de subir el primero porque si lo comienzo a subir sin tenerlo adelantado me puedo tardar hasta un año en terminarlo y eso no me gusta :S

Como sea, dejen Reviews a ver que tal, este one-shot no me gustó mucho pero es lo que hay asi que buee, me largo y gracias por los reviews en el songfic anterior :)

Chaitoo :D


End file.
